


"And saw below me the golden valley,"

by hellelf



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellelf/pseuds/hellelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty States, Fifty Freelancers, a drabble for each (even Florida).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alabama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vanity_Sinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanity_Sinning/gifts).



> So it was discussed among myself and my friend, that we know about the core group of Freelancers but what about the others. And what happened to Georgia!
> 
> Me and her (and likely another friend) are all writing set of drabbles for each Freelancer. I'm using word prompts, she's doing something else. Any questions, please ask me. I'll link to her's (theirs) when they start.
> 
> Will add warnings and up the ratings as I see fit.
> 
> The title is from Woody Guthrie's "This Land is Your Land".

**Alabama – Scarring**

                Alabama stared at her body in the mirror. Once upon a time, she’d been a cheerleader, the Prom Queen and a pageant winner. Now, she was missing a breast, more than half her body had been burned in the Pelican crash. Long blond hair shaved and a stitched up gash running over the top of her head. She was… hideous.

                She brushed a hand over the buzzed hair. She wonders what the Counselor would have her do next. Her pretty face wasn’t around to seduce the masses anymore. She giggled and flipped off the lights in the locker room. Maybe the Director would use her as a suicide bomber against the Covenant. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's where I admit that I don't think anyone could survive a Pelican crash. Also that the only thing I could remember about Alabama was beauty pageants (cough, Toddlers and Tiaras, actually) and that Geoff Ramsey (Grif's voice actor) is from there.
> 
> Bama joined the military because she needed to do something with her life and her looks weren't going to hold up after 25.


	2. Alaska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's good with snow but...

**Alaska – Under Pressure**

                _Warning, airlock failure in 2 minutes._

                Okay, that was good to know. Very good. Alaska loved knowing when he was going to die. Two minutes was a nice amount of time to think about his life and maybe record a good bye message to his parents for when the Initiative retrieved his body _from the bottom of the ocean_.

                _Warning, airlock failure in sixty seconds._

                So basically what he learned today was that the Director and R&D were a bunch of assholes, the suits are water proof but they’ve yet to fix that pesky problem of _thousands of millions of pounds of pressure destroying the seals._ The countdown continued in his visor but he looked past it to the ugly fish with the weird light on its head. At least he had a nice view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the Freelancer Initiative would have someone working on the whole 'Spartans can't swim' deal. I'm guessing its not so much they can't swim as the suits are several thousand pounds heavy and they sink. Alaska found that out.


End file.
